


Ashton - you break down at a concert

by thegirlwhowrites



Series: Imagines [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowrites/pseuds/thegirlwhowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little imagine I wrote awhile back :) Hope you like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashton - you break down at a concert

You can feel the excitement building in your stomach as the crowd around you chants for the boys to come out, you’d made it to the front row, something you’d never imagine you would get to experience. You feel your heart shudder in your chest, tears blurring your vision as the boys run out into the stage, the crowd around you pushing you forward against the barricades containing you, trying to get as close to the front as possible.

~

You’re having the time of your life, singing along to every song, watching your idols jump around in front of you that is until The Only Reason starts playing, the one song that made you feel something for the first time in months, the one song that could explain what these boys were for you, your whole life, the only thing you relied on to keep you happy, the only thing you could because nothing else was certain. You grab the rail to stop your hands shaking, tears making their way down your cheeks as your head falls onto your hands. It’s all too much, the crowd pushing against you, the roar of the crowd as the song ends, you barely hear Ashton excuse himself to go to the toilet, your shoulders heave as you fall apart, barely registering the arms that are pulling you over the barricade and leading you towards a set of stairs. You’re ushered away, water pushed into your hands as you’re guided to a chair and told to breathe.

_In and out, in and out_ you think breathing in time with the song that’s filling the venue, slowing your heart rate as you coming back to reality,

“Thank you and Goodnight! We love you please never forget that!” you hear Luke say as your eyes refocus slowly to a person kneeling in front of you. Curly hair and bandana coming into view as your heart races, you begin to breath quickly again.

_This can’t be happening, not like this, he can’t see me like this_ you think, trying to get up but a warm hand in yours stops you.

“Hey hey, calm down okay, whatever it is we can fix it okay, shh” Ashton whispers, thumb rubbing across the back of your hand as tear begin to blur your vision again. You fall into him when he wraps his arms around you, pulling you gently to sit on the floor as he holds you in his arms, rocking you gently.

“Whatever it is okay, it’ll be okay darling maybe not now but soon okay I’m going to help you.” he whispers to you and in that moment the slightest spark fills your chest, something you haven’t felt in months, Hope.


End file.
